For the warmth in your eyes
by Athenaea
Summary: He has come back now; back for retribution, back for revenge. Back for what has set him free in so many ways.
1. Part I

A/N This is not yet beta-ed. I was just to eager to get this out to wait. I might replace it with a properly beta-ed version later. I hope you'll enjoy.

For the warmth in your eyes...

Part I 

Bulma looked up, as she heard it again. The sound was quite soft, almost unnoticeable. She had actually not heard it at first, but became aware of it by the strange vibrations going through the room she was working in. The sound was very low, just like a...

She frowned. What could it be that made such a peculiar sound? Made such strong vibrations? She walked towards the security system attached to the wall. Every single room and space had at least one security computer, all computers connected to one mainframe. Each little device had a fast array of sensors, picking up the slightest of traces of dangerous liquids and gasses. Also, it served as the communication system, and, of course, the alarm. In the space station in which research was the main activity, it was only necessary.

Nothing. Her frown became even more pronounced on her face. That was strange. The system didn't respond! That had never happened before. Whatever happened, the security system worked!! One would have to deliberately seek out the mainframe and blew it up. It was highly protected, and the exact location was only known to a small group of people, and the information was highly classified. Even she did not known the exact location.

The vibrations, and the noise were getting stronger, until the whole room was shaking and the loud rumbling noises made her flinch. She was starting to get a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Those sounds reminded her very much of... explosions. She took a deep breath when she remembered what her father was working on lately; a new kind of fuel... Fuel; many highly inflammable and explosive components... Oh Kami.

But that possibility still didn't explain why the security system didn't work! It should have given off a warning! Even if the sensors were destroyed in the explosion before they could get off, sensors in the surrounding area should have picked up the heat and smoke. So why? Bulma didn't know, but was determined to find out what exactly was going on, and what she could do! Maybe there really had been an accident...

She run for the door, just as a another sound wave hit her and the whole room seemed to be turned up side down by the violent shaking. Bulma lost her balance, stumbled and then fell. Her head collided violently with the edge of her desk, and then it went all black.

Not a minute later, the door hissed open. Obsidian eyes scanned the room quickly and fell on the form of the unconscious girl.

In less than a blink of an eye, he was kneeling beside the still figure, and urgently checked her body and head. He ensured himself that she had only knocked herself out, and would soon wake up. He gathered her limp form and cradled her in his muscled arms.

His head bent down, and came in touch with her forehead. His breathing ruffled the strands of hair that had escaped from the bun on her head. He shifted her somewhat, until their noses touched. The dark eyes took in every feature of her face, and were glittering with many emotions, which didn't show at all on his proud face.

"Finally."

                                                                       ****

Her eyelids fluttered, and her breathing pattern changed slightly. She moved somewhat, and he knew she was waking up. He watched her closely, eyes focused on every movement she made. He took her whole appearance in hungrily, eagerly. His eyes travelled up and down, not wanting to miss a sigh, a tremor, a breath.

His dreams and memories had never measured up to the real thing.

The glimpses he could get of her never enough.

The thought that he would once have her again, his only consolation and his greatest motivation to succeed.

She mumbled something, as she was on the verge of the waking world. She brought one delicate hand up to touch her head, and a grimace appeared on her face.

"Wh... Ygh," Her eyes flew open when she touched the blood that matted her hair together.

He didn't take notice of her shocked expression; he was solely focused on her eyes.

Warmth.

It hadn't been the most striking colour of blue that had captivated him when he first saw her. No, it was the warmth that lay deep in those lively blue orbs.

It was the fist thing he had noticed, and he had revelled in the amount and the _feel_ of it. So much, in somebody yet so young...

It had thrilled him, lured him. Still did. Obsession and possession had been born in a blink of an eye. He had been told, as only a young brat, that he would know immediately. And he did.

Obsession and possession of her. They burnt, and still did. Only becoming more intense, more ferocious with the passing of time. The Call, it was named. It drove him nearly insane, and at the same time it drove him faster to his goals.

Innocence and natural curiosity. Mirth and intelligence. Softness and determination. Strength and compassion. Those were the feelings that always came next, washing over him, engulfing him. He closed his eyes briefly, to savour the feelings more. She was a myriad of feelings, and how she harboured them all in her small body, he had no clue of. Her heart was open, as he had already experienced. Justice and mercy came to his mind. She had shown him those, and only when she had, he could for the first time in his life tell what they meant. How they _felt_. And until now, she had been the only person to show him all those things she held so high.

He watched as she looked at her hand in confusion, then at the ceiling above of her. Her eyes widened when she realised she wasn't in her small lab anymore.

From where he was sitting, he had an excellent view on her face, without her spotting him right away. She had to sit up to notice him sitting here, but she was quite dazed and disorientated, and didn't seem to make a move soon, but...

A muffled sound came from behind him and he cursed in his head. Everything had been properly silenced, as he wanted to give her some peace and quiet as she woke up, and something still had to make a sound. He grumbled something under his breath, as he saw her jump slightly, and tried to work herself up to a sitting position...

Her blue eyes met his, and her mouth fell open. She gasped, as she saw the figure sitting at her feet. He had laid her down on a surgery table, and he wondered if she would remember, would see the similarities of their first meeting.

Her mouth was open, but she didn't made a sound.

Neither said a word.

His eyes hold hers, hypnotising her. He was moving closer, until he filled her whole field of vision, making her much aware of his intimidating form.

"V-Ve... Vegeta?" She said it very softly, and he felt his name like a caress. He made sure her eyes stayed on him as he leaned over her, planting his hands on either side of her waist. Her soothing scent got stronger, and he took deep breaths, trying to take it all in.

"Yes," he finally purred at her.

She blinked at him, like she couldn't quite believe her eyes. Vegeta? How could that be? He was different, but then... also not. However, he was certainly not the boy anymore she had first seen in those hated labs.

_She had hidden herself behind a very large piece of medical equipment. Oh, she knew her father had forbidden her to come here today, but she was curious, _very_ curious! Her father had been talking for weeks about this new project and assignment he had got. Some friend of her father had sent it to him, and today it would finally arrive. Bulma didn't have a clue to what it was, exactly. Some kind of technology? A certain kind of germ or virus? A new program? She didn't knew anything, except for the things she had caught when she overheard her father talking about how important it was for him and for his friend, and that it was very important for her not to disrupt him when he would be working on it. Then he had told her that she could not enter the main lab. The whole space station was excited about it, though none of the workers wanted to tell her, what exactly it was._

_If her father would ever find out she knew a secret entrance to the main lab (one she had found herself while exploring)... And that she used it frequently... He would be very angry. She shuddered, not wanting to think about her father's punishments; her father could be very strict sometimes. But her curiosity was stronger than her fear this time. She had picked out her hiding spot very carefully, and knew that if she didn't do anything stupid, she wouldn't be found. She wasn't smart for nothing!_

_She heard a loud shouting down the hall, and it was swiftly coming closer. She made herself even smaller, and hid herself away. Her heart was beating wildly, while she waited anxiously for the doors to open. What would it be?_

_The doors flew open, and a whole bunch of people filled the room. Bulma was momentarily taken back by the shouting of the group of people. And she saw people among them which she had never seen at all! Races she had never seen before! But what were they doing? What were they-_

_Bulma eyes grew wide with shock. Five of them were carrying a... a boy! _

_Bulma watched with horror as the boy, screaming, shouting, kicking, and twisting in the grip those weird aliens had on him._

_She didn't understood what he was saying._

_She felt herself grew angry at seeing how much the boy protested and yelled and fought. Why were they doing this? Why did they came to her father's lab? Maybe... maybe he was sick, or something?_

_She frowned as she watched on. The boy made such angry noises, but also... She couldn't tell exactly what she felt, but he made her want to jump up and run to him, to help him. He sounded... alone._

_Yes, alone. Alone and hurt. He was hurt very much._

_Was her father going to help him?_

_The boy's fury increased even further as they pinned him down on one of the research tables. They shackled him with strange bracelets, the likes she had never seen before. Now she also noticed he was wearing a very thick necklace. _

_How odd... Hadn't see seen something like that before?_

_Still, his howls of fury vibrated through the lab, making Bulma want to cover her ears. However, she couldn't do anything but look at the boy with fear. Fear for him._

_Maybe her dad was going to make him better._

_Those strange creatures had him entirely strapped to the steel table. One, big, purple, with horns on his head, reached to the strange necklace, but not before giving the boy, who tried to bite him, such a strong slap across the face, that his head jolted to the side. Bulma nearly screamed, as she saw it! That hurt! That was unfair! Bulma looked on as pure horror settled over her. She felt... helpless_

_Helpless. She couldn't help the boy. Or could she? She could ask her father to help him!_

_The purple man, for a lack of a better word, touched something on the necklace, and the shouting and screaming of the boy turned into gurgles. What were they doing?!_

_"Finally! I thought he would never shut up!" The smallest of the five aliens, which had four eyes!, said, while he rubbed his ears._

_"Fine things, these collars," The purple alien said, while he smirked at the boy, who was still gurgling._

_Bulma saw it was hurting him, and she had to keep herself from yelling at the purple bully. He was having fun while hurting him!_

_"Yes, they are one of my most prized inventions... I am so glad to hear you and your lord share my opinion on them." There was her father!_

_Bulma watched on, eagerly, sure her father would stop those strange men from hurting the boy even further. Her father knew what to do!_

_"Yes, Lord Frieza is very pleased with them. He does all kinds of fun things with them. Really, controlling one's power is only one of it's uses. But I think you know all about them, Professor."_

_Her father gave the man an amused smile. "Of course. I think that's one reason your lord sent him to me."_

_"I hope you're up to the job. Trying to work with this monkey boy is almost impossible, I think. And a waste of time and effort, but our Lord always had a soft spot for this monkey... He keeps saying what a fine addition to his service he would make, if he only was a bit more... docile. My Lord would have loved to teach him obedience, but he lacks the time. And he is convinced that you, professor, has much more subtle methods to... convince him of our plight, if I may say so."_

_Why didn't her father help him? Bulma clutched her hands, while waiting anxiously for her father to do something._

_"He's in the right hands, gentlemen. I love to work on such a fine specimen. Such promise, this one."_

_"Well, he has quite the ki for a monkey, but nothing we should worry about. But you, Professor, should never take that collar off. He would blow this station to bits and pieces."_

_"I am not a fool, Ginyu." Bulma winced as she heard the tone of voice her father was using. When he did use it with her, it always promised nothing good._

_Her father's tone seemed to have no effect on the purple giant, and her father was still standing there, doing nothing. The boy was still twisting on the table, trying to get away, while he still made that awful, angry gurgling sound. It cut through her heart.  _

_"Never said that." Whatever he was, that purple alien, he was certainly not afraid of her father, the way he talked back._

_"Now, gentlemen, I believe we are done here. You can go back to your lord and tell him that his charge is in safe hands. Can I offer you some lunch?"_

_"Some other time, professor. We have another urgent mission. And I believe you can hardly wait to test this boy's limits. You won't believe what he can take. Lord Frieza didn't break him, and he sure hopes you can. I think you'll enjoy your new project very much."_

_"I'm sure I will." Her father had a smile on his face, but it was not a nice one. But maybe now those evil men were gone, he would do something about the poor boy!_

_The aliens all chuckled, and left the room, leaving her father and his staff alone with the boy._

_"So..." her father looked the boy up and down. Bulma looked on, silently, thinking everything would be all right now for the boy. Her father would do something now. He would make whatever hurt the boy go away! Her father was a genius, after all. Maybe, when he was better, her father would let her play with him. There were no other kids on the space station, and sometimes she was getting bored with her books and she wanted to play. So, maybe she would get a playmate._

_"Now you're staying with us, boy, you have to know our ground rules, and obey them of course. So, shut your mouth. I really get disgusted with that gurgling sounds you make. Like someone is trying to kill you or something." Another strange smile on her father's face. _

_Why was he doing nothing? He was _hurting_!!_

_The gurgling didn't stop. _

_"All right then. The hard way it is then." Her father approached the boy, and stood above him. _

_Bulma didn't understand why he was talking so... oddly to the boy, but was sure that her father was finally going to help him._

_Her father reached out, to that weird looking thing around his throat. _

_He's going to take it off! Bulma smiled, knowing it was over now._

_Her father touched something, and the gurgling stopped. Only a wheezing sound escaped the boy._

_First Bulma thought the boy had calmed down._

_But his struggles intensified._

_"You can't breath? Shame. I told you so."_

_What? What was her father saying? What was he doing? The boy was even hurting more! He hurt so much! His face was almost purple, his features contorted. Bulma was watching her father with a mix of broken trust and disbelief on her face._

_"Now, this request from your master has come at an ill moment. I was actually working on something else, which has my priorities, if I'm honest. Normally, I would just _love_ the challenge of shaping you into something better... or at least in something a bit more useful. And I see you're quite the challenge. It's a pity, actually. _

_So, I'm going to speed up the progress. I'll have your spirit broken in no time, boy. And I will piece it back together at my leisure. To what I see fit. Doctor Norris, can I have a triple doses of TRU23, please?"_

_Bulma watched in horror as her father asked for the stuff that he himself had warned her not to ever touch, might she happen to find it in her plays, He said it hurt. Very much._

_"Now, my boy," the professor said with nonchalance, "this fluid will bring you utmost pain, I promise. It attacks every nerve in your body, without damaging them, of course. It attacks the body as well as the mind, by travelling through your nerve system and through your brain._

_I think combined with your Ki-repressor it will be pure hell, as pure as I can make it, of course. Wouldn't want to insult the devil." The professor took the injection from the doctor, and proceeded to administer it to the boy, whose struggles only got more violent, until the whole table shook._

_"Careful with the equipment, you useless monkey!" Her father gave the injection back, and proceeded to tap the strange collar, making the boy freeze in what Bulma could only call pain. Hurt._

_Then, even though his restraints were probably raised even further, he started to move again. No struggles, just... movements. __Twitches, cramps, reflexes. __Pain, hurt._

_"Already taking effect, I see. I've given you a doses higher than I've ever dared to give a creature, It will take effect sooner and will last far longer. However, since you have such a remarkable regeneration system, I know it won't have any lasting effects on you."_

_Bulma sat in her secret corner, stunned, shocked. She couldn't take her eyes away from the boy. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she didn't emit a sound, as she cried for the boy. Cried with him. _

_Why, Why? Why would her father do something like this?_

_"I shall leave you now. Tomorrow afternoon I will come check on you. By my calculations, the drug should have worn off then. We'll see then if you should be given a second dose. I don't think so, but who knows. Maybe you'll appear to be a real hard nut to crack."_

_Her... father?..._

_Was that her father?_

_Bulma felt twisted inside. Broken, hurt... How could her father do that?_

_If she had known the word to name what she was feeling, she would have called it betrayal._

_The professor walked away from him, taking his staff with him. He told them the pain was even more unbearable when suffered alone. And he didn't need watching over; such vermin like him didn't die easily._

_Those words didn't register in Bulma's mind._

_The boy's head had lolled to his side, and suddenly, she was staring right in the coal black eyes of the boy._

_He was looking back at her. He _saw_ her. He saw her in her hiding spot. His eyes, in which Bulma could see so many things blazing and roaring, but which she could not name, locked on hers, and hold tight. _

_The professor and his staff exited the labs, but neither cared nor noticed._

_Black met blue. He saw the tears, the broken trust, the horror, the disbelief, the betrayal..._

_Like he was looking in his own eyes._

_Neither moved, or made a sound for a long time. He suffered, and she cried for him, while they both found something in each other's eyes._

"W-wow," she breathed as she looked in his eyes, while a tiny smile appeared on her face. 

Nobody but she had ever done that upon seeing him.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? It's good to see you again, how come you-" She broke off, and frowned. "Am I dreaming this? Maybe some kind of hallucination, because you surely can't be here... much to dangerous... I did hit my head, didn't I? See, that explains it... Too bad, it would be really nice to see you again. I didn't even know if you were dead or alive, since you... since you escaped. I always hoped you would be fine someday and visit me, but that's why I'm sure I'm seeing things, because that couldn't be it. No, because my father would collar you again immediately, and do things... I really did love my father, you know, but what he when he did that... that was wrong. Very wrong. Oh my, I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm rambling, prattling, yapping. You always had so many names for my 'insane chattering', as you called it. I just can't help it, you know, I'm always doing it when I'm nervous, or sacred, or excited!! So, uhm, I think I'll better wake up, and ask for some aspirin, because I bet my head will hurt like hell when I'll wake up, so-"

"Hush, little one!" He laid a finger on her lips, and gave her an amused smirk. "Yes, you are rambling, but you aren't imagining things. I promise you that."

"But my head... Why doesn't it hurt?"

"I've given you something for that. I've checked your head injury. I didn't want our... reunion cut short."

Again, there was that warm smile on her face. He basked in it, knowing that from now on, he would never have to miss it.

Suddenly, the smile disappeared, to be replaced by a frown. "It's dangerous, Vegeta! You being here, I mean. If my father hears you are here, he will sure try to collar you again. Even after all these years, he still wants to... he still wants to break your mind. And Frieza wasn't exactly pleased with your escape... My father would do anything to once again be in the favour of that lizard." 

Vegeta was pleased to hear the hate and disgust in her voice as she spat out the name of one of his greatest foes. She was loyal to him. She had even chosen him over her father, once. He was sure she would do that again... with a certain amount of persuasion.

"Don't worry. I have nothing to fear from your father." She looked at him, questions in her eyes, but when he didn't elaborate, she frowned slightly and asked: "How come?"

"Let's just say he is... preoccupied with something else." A nasty smirk played on his lips, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well, he really can be focused on one of his projects, but- Oh! Wait! There was something strange happening outside my lab, I... I just wanted to get out and investigate. The security computer wasn't working. That has never happened before. I'm afraid something happened. Something bad... My father was working on a new some new kind of super fuel, and what if something went wrong? I'm-"

"_Don't worry!_" He said forcefully, making her blink. "Nothing happened to his experiment."

"But what happened," she insisted, clearly concerned and confused. 

"Sssh, everything is under control," he said softly, whispering to her, watching her watching him with her big eyes. With his hands settled firmly at both sides of her head, he leaned even closer, hiding her faces into shadows. He saw her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden lack of light. He saw her eyes trying to focus, but not quite succeeding. He smirked; it seemed that that the second drug he administered was taking effect. 

They were so close now; the puffs of her breathing fell on his lips. He could almost taste her. She was now staring up at him dreamily, a gentle smiling.

"Ok, if you say so," she whispered back, and she seemed indeed convinced, her eyes growing even more unfocused.

"But where am I?" She looked at the ceiling, confused.

He chuckled softly. "I thought I would be a little nostalgic. I took you to the main lab, you know, where we first me."

"Oh..." She looked at him with a slightly dazed expression. Then she frowned. "You're strange one, Vegeta. I would have thought you would never want to set a foot in this room again. I try to avoid it as much as possible. Too many bad memories."

"Yes, bad memories. They have a purpose for me. But the bad memories are not the first thing that come to my mind when I think about this lab."

"What is, then," she asked dreamily, while she slowly lifted a hand and started to trace the sharp contours of his face.

He had to resist the urge to press into her soft touch and purr like a kitten. He knew that she wasn't really aware of what she was doing. Just acting on her feelings and impulses, forgetting her reasoning, barriers and inhibitions. Just the way it was supposed to work. 

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?" She sounded incredulously, and gave him a bemused look. "Vegeta, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, and once again, you make fun of me."

"I'm completely serious."

"Oh." The laugh disappeared, and a look of wonder appeared. "You like my eyes?" She asked softly, longingly.

"Very much so. That day I was brought here, and tied down to this same table," he tabbed the massive titanium table, "I was about to loose my mind, to finally give up, and then, like one of your humans cheesy fairy tales, I saw your eyes, and you saved me. You gave me something to hold onto, to concentrate on, instead of the pain. I saw many things in these big eyes of yours, and they made me hold on, to bear the pain, to continue to defy them. And it all, your eyes, the pain, the memories, served me well. Still, I dream about your eyes, and you, hidden behind that piece of lab equipment... You were... like a deliverance..."

_The pain was everywhere, just like that cowardice human had said. It ate at him. His nerves seemed to pull themselves into knots. His muscles seemed to shrink and twist, his bones to pulverise and go to ashes. His blood seemed to boil. Agony, like he had never felt before. Worse than the most vile and cruellest punishment Frieza had ever dished out to him. _

_It invaded his mind. The torturous pain swept through it, making him forget all reason. He couldn't think about anything else, but the pain. It drove him insane. It ate at his mental defences. It tore at his will, his determination to never break, never give in._

_Now, he wanted to, so badly. Anything to escape this. Anything. Just give up his sanity, his strength of mind, his longing to freedom... Give in. Break down. Give in to the mindless blackness._

_He trashed on the table, as much as the ki-restraining bonds would allow. No, never!_

_But he would. He had nothing to think about, but the pain. When would that doctor come back? When would they..._

_It hurt even more just to think. He had no energy left... Nothing left to..._

_Suddenly, something out in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He threw his head that way, before he would be totally incapable to move... Was this poison also paralysing?_

_He blinked, once, afraid he was imagining or hallucinating... Blue eyes..._

_Blue eyes, in the face of a small girl._

_A human girl. What was one so small doing in a place like this? Sure it must be an hallucination. Nothing so... innocent... would be encased in such a place. Though she seemed to be hiding, the way she was huddled behind a large metal device._

_Her eyes... he was drawn to them. They sparkled with some kind of moisture. But what he saw in her eyes. Never before had he seen such... warmth! Warmth and innocence._

_He saw trails of moisture running over her cheeks. Odd..._

_Whatever it was that his mind was conjuring up, he felt strangely comforted by her eyes. If he had to loose his mind, maybe this was his last memory..._

_Suddenly, a soft, strangled sound escaped her, and another. She brought her hands to her mouth as she tried to suppress the pitiful sounds._

_She trembled, and more moisture escaped her eyes. _

_The pain he felt was reflected in her eyes. Suddenly a name came to the feeling he saw there too, a word which meaning was totally alien to him; compassion. _

_Then, he knew she wasn't a hallucination, nor a dream or just an image of his crazed mind. Because how could he hallucinate something he had never seen nor experienced before?_

_She was real. What she felt for him, was real._

_And he latched onto her and her eyes with her feelings as a salvation and a deliverance from the torture. Something even deeper shifted in him, but his mind was too tired to think about the strange vibration going through his being... He didn't know it, and didn't want to think of it right now._

_Right now, he only thought about the escape from the torture she brought to him._

_He could not be broken now._

"That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me." A large smile lit up her entire face, and she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down, giving him a 'hug' as she called them. He let out an unnoticeable sigh as he was enveloped in her warm embrace. She was just warmth.

She didn't seem to mind his weight, and just buried her face in his neck, her breath tickling the skin. He had to suppress a shudder, and did the same to her; he placed both his arms beside her head, to somewhat support his own weight, and buried his face in her neck, taking in the softness of her skin and the structure of the soft short hairs in her neck.

"Hmm... I missed you, Vegeta."

He draw back a little, so he could see her face.

"You did?" He asked, no, he pushed her for an answer, with a strength and a longing he couldn't hide.

"Yes, I did. You were the only friend I ever had. You were the only one who really talked with me. You played with me. 

I love you, Vegeta."

The truth in her eyes was almost too much for him, as he felt moisture pricking in his eyes. Tears...

_As another sound escaped her, he forced open his mouth and croaked out: "Whaa  yourrrr aa..." he slurred the words, and didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence. Inwardly, he cursed his lack of strength._

_She seemed to be startled as he started to speak. She jolted behind the large piece of equipment first, more out of reaction, then out of real fear. She carefully peaked out behind it, looking straight at him._

_She rubbed her cheeks, wiping away the moisture, then, hesitantly stepped out from her hiding spot._

_Small, careful steps she took, as she seemed weary of him. She looked at him, with big uncertain eyes; she was ready to flee at any moment._

_He watched her as she approached. How old could she be? She was a child yes, but he didn't know the anatomy of humans well enough to make a good guess at her age._

_He eyed her wearily too; though she seemed completely harmless, it could be a guise, or a trap or a sick game those humans were playing with him._

_But he quickly discarded that idea. Although that doctor seemed cruel enough, he simply lacked the imagination for something like this. _

_Besides, what he could read in her face and eyes was just too real to be acted. _

_She was now standing right beside his head, tensed and nervous. She was fidgeting; pulling at the hem of her sweater._

_"Whhoo rrr... Whhaa..."_

_That seemed to bring her attention back to him. Immediately the moisture from her eyes started to flow again, rolling down her cheeks, dripping off her chin on the metal of the table he lay upon. As she came even closer to him, probably to take a better look, the liquid fell on his skin. He flinched back and she too took a step back._

_"S-sorry," she hiccuped, apparently very much upset. Why, he wondered._

_"Nnnn," was all that came out his throat. The collar was really choking him when he tried to talk, so he just gave up on trying it; the effort took too much of his precious last energy._

_"I am so sorry... I don't know why my father does this... Why doesn't he help you?... He even gave you-" She choked and spluttered, and her cheeks were now really wet. The confusion and betrayal he saw there mirrored his own feelings the day his father handed him to the cold lizard._

_This girl's father was the same man as that doctor? Professor Briefs, was his name. He didn't see any resemblance... maybe the hair; though that of the doctor was a strange bluish grey, this girl had almost the same colour hair as the colour of her eyes; a striking blue. Maybe it was age which discoloured the hair of the professor._

_But it was the only thing of the girl that remotely reminded him of that old man._

_"You're obviously ill, and my father only made it worse... Why? I- I don't understand!" She looked at him like he had all her answers. He only had a one answer though; life isn't fair._

_"You, you can't even talk. This thing is choking you." She had come closer again, and was once more looking more closely at him. She was only small, and only her head and neck came above the table. She reached out a hand and gingerly fingered the collar._

_"I've seen these before. My father told me, that they were used on dangerous criminals... But I don't think you're dangerous, or a criminal. You're just a boy."_

_He frowned at her. He wasn't 'just a boy'! If he could get free, he would show them how dangerous he could be. Still, simple fate in _him_ was so new for him, so alien. Though it made him feel... good._

_She stood on the tips of her toes and brought her face very close to his. Her eyes were even bigger now, the eyelashes thick with moisture._

_"I'm going to help you. I don't care why my father does this, but it is WRONG. Just wrong. I'm going to help you, ok?"_

_He wanted to laugh; how could someone so small achieve anything in here? What could she do?_

_But deep down, he felt a strange warmth. Nobody ever before had offered to help him. And she meant it... and planned to do her best too. Her determination was easy to read in her eyes._

_He looked again at the moisture on her cheeks. It still came out of her eyes, though not as much as before. _

_"Wwaatterrrr," he tried._

_"What? I can't... Wait a minute." With both hands, she trailed over the collar, and he felt Goosebumps go over his entire body. Her touch was feather light, gentle... It was an alien sensation, but it felt strangely good._

_"Aha, let's see..." her face was scrunched up in an expression of concentration. Then, she smiled._

_"Bingo," she said and he immediately felt some relief in the pressure on his throat and jugular. _

_"I didn't let it go much, otherwise they'll find out, but if you keep silent, they won't notice a thing._

_He could swallow without pain now, and breathe more easily._

_"Water," he said clearly, and nudged his head at her face._

_"Water?" she asked, puzzled. She touched her face, then began to wipe her face with the sleeve of her sweater. _

_"That's no water, well... they're tears. I was crying. But you're thirsty, sorry. I'll get you some water. Wait here... Uhm, sorry, You can't get- Sorry... I'll get you some water."_

_He didn't even hear her chattering. Tears... He had never seen them before. He had never seen somebody cry... Maybe most races couldn't. But he remembered something vaguely; he was still very small, but he remembered the voice of his father, shouting against someone, who made the same noises as the girl just made... His mother... Why had she been crying? _

_The girl came back and she carried a cup. "So, how are we gonna do this? Wait, can you get your head up somewhat? Then you'll swallow easier and won't choke so soon..." She carefully put the cup at his lips and tipped it slightly._

_Delicious, cool liquid run down his parched mouth and throat. It even seemed to soothe the fire in the rest of his body... The pain... Now he was reminded of it. It was still there, and just as fierce, but the girl was an excellent diversion... That combined with his high tolerance of pain, made it bearable. _

_He greedily swallowed everything she gave, until the cup was empty._

_"That went well; you didn't choke. Want more?" Without waiting for an answer, she went to get another cup._

_He drank three cups before he had enough. She quickly hid the cup away in her hiding place. When she caught him looking at her, she explained: "My father seems to see everything, or at least everything that is out of order. I don't know how he does that. If he finds out I'm in here... Or that I've talked to you..." She looked up at different places in the ceiling, then at the wall._

_"I don't know why the security cams aren't on. Usually when he has a project in her, they are. But they can't see me when I'm hiding behind that," she pointed at the metal equipment, a cabinet or something, "and behind that thing is a ventilation shaft, closed by a grid, but it's easy to open and close, without being heard. I can crawl easily through the ventilation system. That's how I get in here, without anyone knowing. Good, huh?" She gave him a small, shy smile._

_"I'm Bulma. What's your name?" While she had been talking she had been looking at his body, almost examining it. He had just listened to her bantering, oddly comforted by her voice. _

_"Vegeta." _

_"Oh... That's a strange name-"_

_"Not anymore than Bulma is," he said shortly._

_"Sorry. But you aren't... human, are you."_

_"No, I'm a Saiyan." Prince of the Saiyans, he thought bitterly, but he didn't say it. He didn't value anything in that title anymore. Look where it had got him. Look where his father had got him. The king had sold off his own son. No, being a Prince meant nothing to him._

_"Saiyan," she pronounced it carefully. "I've never heard of your race before."_

_"Hmm, you're still young." He was looking at her, with a quiet intensity in his stare, and it was making her uncomfortable; being under such scrutiny._

_"I don't dare to loosen up your restraints... If my father finds out... he's very strict and he-" She cut off her own words._

_It seemed that his way of treating his... specimen had also some comparison in the way he treated his daughter. Still, it didn't explain to why she was crying._

_So he asked, in spite of himself curious to know why: "Why were you... crying?"_

_She gave him an embarrassed smile. So easy she smiled, and so sincere those smiles felt._

_"I must have looked like a baby, but... I couldn't help it. You were in so much pain, and they treat you so unfair... Then my father only made it worse."_

_Though the truth about her father was no doubt a heavy blow to her, she seemed far more upset by how they were treating _him_. That he was in pain and held here against his will._

_She had been crying for him._

                                                                                  ****

End Part I


	2. Part II

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You people make my day! This is the second part of a very long one shot (which I had forgotten to tell you) and I hope you like it! Oh, and Vegeta is sometimes in character, and sometimes completely not... I liked writing Vegeta this way! Tell me what you think of him; I would really like that! 

For the warmth in your eyes

Part II

"I love you, Vegeta..." those words seemed so unreal, but she did feel them. She knew the meaning of these words, and she had showed and proved it to him so many times... 

It shone in her eyes, bright and clear, and made him feel so humble and strong and so incredibly _fortunate_ that he of all the creatures in the universe had this love bestowed on him. 

He was the only one. He planned to keep it that way. He had it, and he was determined to keep it. He would keep it safe. He would keep her safe, he would treasure her, he would bind her to him in every way possible, so she could never leave him, never to be torn away from him, like so many things had before.

No, now he was in a state to keep her safe, to keep her _his_. He would forever bask in her warmth and light. Even if he had to drag her to the deepest pits of hell, or was permitted to accompany her to the highest of heavens. Probably the first, but he didn't care much, for he had her!

He brought his face close to hers, and lost himself in her welcoming warmth. 

He kissed her. It was a human custom, but he liked it, certainly after she had shown it to him.

On a certain night, after some particular gruesome 'treatment' (the professor was getting more and more impatient and frustrated as he unleashed every kind of means he had to his disposal, without having any effects on his specimen's mind. It even seemed to become more and more resilient and headstrong. The professor's frustration unleashed more and more cruelties and atrocities on his specimen.), Bulma had come to visit him in his cage. It certainly was no more than a ki-suppressing cage. It sucked at the prisoner's ki, making it weaker as he used more of it. The cage wasn't guarded by any means; no surveillance, no surveillance cams. Just a plain room and in it the cage. It was so advanced, so wickedly designed... Vegeta had no chance of getting out of it, or to try anything to harm himself... But the professor's arrogance would be his undoing one day; Vegeta had an accomplish... 

Bulma was, as always, smuggling food and drinks in his prison. She had figured out the entrance code at the first day he was placed in it. After three days of exposure to TRU23, without having any effects on the boy's will, the good doctor had seen fit to throw him into this ki-sucking hell. He could do nothing more than walk, sit, eat and sleep. Anything that cost him more ki, rendered him unconscious the first couple of days. Now, he was slightly more used to it, and could do some simple work-outs without fainting.

_Bulma was looking at him with the same compassion and something new, that had enveloped over the couple of months he had been here; justified rage._

_She took in his wounds; cuts and incisions. She wordlessly gave him the food and drinks, then started to disinfect his wounds._

_The first time she started to do it, he had refused. He didn't need it, his saliva was enough disinfectant. But he had found out he couldn't say no to those big blue eyes. So, she treated him almost every night._

_"I've brought some chocolate too. Here." She tossed him the colourful bar and watched giggling as he gulped down the treat. He was extremely fond of sweet things._

_"Why don't you let it melt on your tongue and savour it?" She asked, teasingly._

_"Because I know you've got more in your pocket," he said back, gruffly, but with a suppressed grin._

_"Oh, that nose of yours! You're worse than those bloodhounds I've seen in cartoons!"_

_Many things she talked about that he didn't know and usually he didn't ask, more because he didn't want to seem like a fool than that he wasn't interested. But a _blood_hound seemed very interesting._

_"Bloodhound?"_

_"Yeah, it some kind of dog... uhm, animal, which is kept as a pet and used for hunting. It has a very sensitive nose, just like you."_

_"So, you're comparing me to a pet," he growled mock threateningly._

_"No, I am not! Besides, dogs are much sweeter than you!"_

_"Good!" He smirked at her, and she fell into a giggling fit. With any other person he would be annoyed, but with her it was soothing and also... much fun._

_"Are you done?" He asked her, after several minutes of silence, while she was busy with some kind of disinfectant and cotton wadding, cleaning his wounds. She looked up, and gave him an apologising smile._

_"Sorry, I know it stings quite badly."_

_"Really now, I hardly feel it."_

_"Oh. Well, I'm trying my best here! It's not like I can kiss it better!"_

_"You can what?!"_

_"You know, like when you're little. If I fell or bumped myself, my mother would put a Band-Aid on it, and a kiss, to make it better. And usually, it immediately felt better, though I knew it was just a fable... My father always used to say so..."_

_Vegeta was silent for a while, while he digested this new information. She didn't talk much about her mother, and the subject was obviously painful to her; all he really knew was that she died a couple of years ago, leaving her alone with a cold and aloof father._

_And than this kissing... What was that? Another strange human custom... How did it work ?_

_"What's kissing?" He asked gruffly, irritated with himself as he couldn't control his curiosity._

_"Kissing is something people do when they are in love... or just love people. In some cultures people also do it when they meet friends, or when they congratulate someone..."_

_"That doesn't really make sense."_

_"Mmm... It a sign of affection. That better?"_

_"Foolish humans. It's stupid to have affections, and certainly to show them! You're showing your weakness."_

_"You think it's stupid?! Well, you're stupid! It's nice to be hugged, and kissed. And I think that when people are in love, they would like to kiss all day... Though it seems a bit yuck, the way grown-ups do it." She pulled a disgusted face. "Xandra and her boyfriend kiss a lot in front of my face. My father calls it 'hormones'. I don't understand what those got to do with it."_

_"I understand the meaning of it, but... how do you do it." Vegeta had to admit he was even more curious now._

_"Uhm... Well... You use your lips, of course. You press them together, and then uhm... purse them, like this." She showed him, and he let out a chuckle._

_"That seems the most foolish thing I've ever seen!"_

_"I wasn't done yet, stupid!"_

_"Don't call me stupid!"_

_"Well, you are, if you're saying stupid things!"_

_"Hmph! Just continue, will you?!"_

_She flashed him a grin. "Ok. The other person does the same-"_

_"You mean there two foolish humans pressing their lips together and 'pursing' them. Pursing, ha! Only the word is enough to-"_

_"Will you just shut up!! Whoops," she clamped a hand to her mouth, and gave him an irritated look. "You're making me swear, too!"_

_"If you call that swear!"_

_"It isn't decent language."_

_"Just go one. You're wasting my time here!"_

_She snorted. "Like you have so many things to do in here."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not my choice I'm in here, or is it?"_

_"Sorry, Vegeta.... Sorry... Ok, ok. Just don't interrupt me, ok? Now, where was I... Both people do the same thing with their lips and then they press their lips on the other person's lips!"_

_Vegeta didn't say anything, just looked at her and suddenly smirked. "You're kidding me, right?!"_

_"No! I'm not! That's the way we kiss!"_

_"So I was right! It is the most foolish thing I've ever heard of!"_

_"How can you say that! You've never had a kiss before!"_

_"And I know I don't ever want to have one! The idea!"_

_"Argh! You're impossible!"_

_"Like I've never heard that before."_

_"Ok, then, let's make a deal! I give you a kiss, then you tell me what you think of it!" She dared him, arms crossed, imitating his whole demeanour._

_"All right. Bring it on. But I'm not pursing my lips."_

_"Ok. Fine." She hesitated somewhat, and a blush started to spread on her cheeks, which he found very interesting. Another thing he had never seen before._

_"What you're doing?"_

_She gave him an exaggerated look. "I'm about to give you a kiss, remember." But she was only getting more red in her face, and she looked away from him, to the ground._

_"No, I mean, why is your skin turning red?"_

_"My skin turn- Oh! Oh. Hmm, It's nothing!" _

_"Right. You're lying!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Tssk. Little girl, don't you know you're not supposed to lie?"_

_"Just shu- Keep your mouth shut! Now, you're ready?"_

_"Ready? If I have to wait any longer, I'm all crinkled."_

_She took a deep breath, and leaned in to him, her lips pressed together and somewhat pursed. It looked kind of cute on her, he thought indulgently._

_She had averted her eyes, and she quickly pressed her lips on his._

_It was the most strangest sensation he had ever felt. It was even more gentle than the touch of her hands. It was warm too; the feeling was warm, her lips were warm. It seemed to send a shock through his body, thrilling his whole being, until it reached something that-_

_He quickly broke away from the most gentle touch, shocked to his core. Her eyes flew to his face, insecure, confused._

_He didn't say anything, just looked at her, seeing her in a whole new light, while at the same time she was still... Bulma._

_Something deep inside him which had shifted and changed, but ignored, now resurfaced. He felt it stirring deep inside his heart and soul... It was awake, calling, running through his blood. It was instinct, deep and honest._

_And he knew he shouldn't be surprised, that it had been clear for some time now. It made sense. She was no Saiyan, and that made sense... _

_"Did I do something wrong? I- I'm sorry... It most seem very stupid to you..."_

_"Shut up," he growled at her, making her flinch. "Bulma,..." She looked up, hurt in her eyes._

_"Bulma... I like kissing... I like your kiss."_

_"Really?" Her whole face lit up, and she laughed, relieved._

_"Really. You can do it again some time."_

This kiss wasn't like that first one they shared. The first was all innocence, though it had awoken something in him not so innocent at all. He had been fourteen at that time, and though he had been going through what humans call puberty, he hadn't felt any of the... urges that normally raged through a Saiyan body after entering this certain state of physical development.

He had blamed it on his 'unusual living conditions'. Plus, there was not a single Saiyan female in this solar system. But it seemed that a human female, although she was immature of body and mind, could very well rouse all his instincts, even go as far as being a mate, a bonded mate... He had felt the Call ever since that day. But as she was still a child, only nine years old, he had never acted upon his instincts. He had never let his lusts rule him. He had exerted total control over his body and mind, and now, finally, it seemed he could let go.

He opened his lips, and let his tongue caress her closed lips, licking them sensually. She gasped and he quickly took advantage and slipped his tongue in, stroking her teeth, exploring her mouth and tangled with her tongue. He tasted chocolate; she probably had been eating it just before he found her...

She let out a surprised little moan, and then enthusiastically kissed him back, while she tightened her arms around his neck and pressed herself even closer. He could feel all her soft curves pressing against his hard body, making him well aware that she finally had grown up. He had waited so long... ten years... It had been so hard sometimes, so hard to ignore, to wait. But he had waited patiently, until the time was there to claim what was his... He used his time good, trained hard, fought harder, until finally he reached all his goals, except one. And now here he was...

He trailed a hand through her hair, pulling at the string which kept it in a tail, till it gave way and her hair spilt all over the table. He kept kissing her fiercely as he let his hands wander over her face, her neck and throat and further down, playing with the buttons of her shirt. She looked at him, a smile in her dreamy eyes, as she kissed him back. She was still so innocent, but returned his fire with equal passion, everything else forgotten. Her innate shyness had completely disappeared under the fog of the new feelings and the effects of the relaxing drug. He wanted her pliable, comfortable and co-operative, and most of al responsive. The drug was a useful aid in reaching his goal. He wanted her to forget her reasons and inhibitions. Now he finally had her, he had lost any patience he had left to deal with such things. She was his already... He just made it a little easier for her... 

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and slid it to the sides, feeling the soft fabric of her bra under his eager fingers. He broke the kiss and looked down on her face. She looked at him with eyes full of desire and curiosity, her lips were bruised from his fierce kissing. He wanted to mark every part of her body as his. He showered kisses on her face and nibbled on her earlobe, making her giggle. 

He trailed kisses down her neck, down to her shoulders, till he reached a small scar. He lightly grazed it with his incisors, and noticed that it still fit. She shivered under him, her hands tangled in his hair.

"Vegeta," she murmured, while she stroked his hair. She seemed lost in the sensations he brought her. And he was only beginning his seduction of her! His hands went to the front of her bra, and quickly, silently, snapped it, shoving the parts to the sides. Apparently, she hadn't noticed the demolition of her piece of clothing.

He didn't touch her just yet. He was focused on the place where her neck met her shoulder. His mark still stood there, for everyone to see. He wondered if her father ever noticed, or any of his employees. Probably not, as she kept it hidden under her shirts and sweaters.

He tasted her skin and it was still the same delicious and warm taste as at the time he marked her. The only time he allowed his instincts to come forth, tightly reigned in. The only time he had allowed himself a taste of her.

He was watching her, as she told him the smallest details of her plan. Their plan. He was about to escape this prison, this hell. He would be free by this time tomorrow... It sounded too good to be true.

_They had to be extremely careful and precise. Otherwise everything would fail, and there probably wouldn't come another opportunity for him, because Bulma's involvement would then be discovered by her father, and then there was the fact that in about a week he would be sent back to Frieza, unbroken, untamed. The professor was in the worst kind of mood, afraid what Frieza would say and do when he found out that the professor had been unsuccessful._

_Bulma would cause a diversion, in one of her father labs, where he was busy working on another important project. They would know when it happened, for they could hear it over the intercom. Then, they would use her secret passage through the ventilation shafts to go to the docking bays. There would be a simple, small stealth spaceship. She had it packed with provisions and everything else useful that she could think off, safely packed in capsules._

_It would look like that the cage had been dysfunctional, caused by a simple short circuit, and the locking mechanism would be blown to pieces. It was their luck he didn't wear his collar while in the cage, because they would have a hard time figuring out a way to explain it's failure without giving away that a second person was involved._

_The space ship that Vegeta was to take, was in the docking bays for repairs, or so it seemed. In fact, nothing was wrong with it, nothing that Bulma couldn't fix. And as she was known to have an interest in all kind of space transportation modes, she had been allowed by her father to see what was wrong with it. The space ship was the only thing one could link to Bulma, and the theft by Vegeta would seem like a simple fluke._

_Of course, her father would have his suspicions, once he would start to investigate Vegeta's escape, about the involvement of a second person, but he would never be able to find that person. Bulma had done everything to ensure it._

_Still, he was worried about her. He would never admit it, not to anyone, not even to himself most of the time, but he knew that they were tied together, by small lines of fate..._

_As he watched her go through the last instructions, which he now knew by heart, he watched her pretty face, the way she held her head, her smell, her dainty hands, the curls in her unruly hair._

_But most of all he looked at her eyes. He knew the sight of them would last through everything that was to come. He would make it through everything, just to see them again, smiling at him._

_He admitted it now to himself; the gnawing feeling... He was going to miss her, like nothing else... He looked forward to his escape, but the thought of leaving her... But he knew he couldn't bring her with him. It was impossible due to many reasons._

_He had to make a decision. This would be the last opportunity he had to act upon his instincts... The last opportunity to actually perform the rite to make this bond, that was developing in him, between them, complete. If he did, it would last forever. There would be no escape. They would be bonded, linked, tied together. And he knew what the repercussion were, now he would be separated from her for a long time. The Call, to consume the bond, and to be with his mate, would slowly drive him insane. Even the mental link he would create, would not be enough to placate the urges and needs and wants that came with the bond. _

_Still, he decided he would do it. Insanity had his uses. The overwhelming need to be with his mate would continue to fuel his rage, his desire for power, strength and revenge. Yes, insanity would actually help him, keep him sharp and alert and hungry for more. Everything to just forget the need, if only for a second. Nothing could quite replace or compare the fulfilment of the Call, but battles and victories came close._

_"Vegeta?" her voice roused him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see her, a tear rolling down her cheeks._

_"What are you crying now for?" he demanded._

_Instead of getting angry and snapping something back, she gave him a sad look._

_"I'm going to miss you, Vegeta." The honesty he saw in her eyes made him feel humble and unworthy of so much feelings._

_"Why should you. Be happy I'm out of your hair."_

_"But you're my friend, Vegeta. I.. I care about you. Who knows what happens out there..."_

_"Don't worry about me, silly girl. I'll be ok. I'll find my way."_

_"But what if Frieza catches you again. He will surely kill you..."_

_"He won't catch me. He won't kill me. I'll kill him."_

_His need for fighting, battles and killing always shocked her, even frightening her a bit sometimes. But for now she had accepted it as a part of him, and hadn't said anything about it._

_"If you have to do that, you should kill him. Besides, he's evil. He deserves to die..."_

_He wanted to ask her about her father, what she would find a suitable punishment for him. But her father, and his betrayal of all her believes of him, were a very painful subject for her. Most of the times she refused to speak about him. All she did was apologising for his deeds, like she was somehow partly responsible for them._

_She was now looking straight in his eyes, like she wanted to put strength behind her words._

_"I hope you'll survive. And I know I will miss you, as much as I miss my mother... You're my friend Vegeta. Always and forever. Nothing is going to change that."_

_Suddenly, she lunged forward. Of course, he could easily have caught her before she even came close to wrapping her arms around his neck, but he didn't. _

_She was hugging him, and he let her. Another new feeling, to be enveloped in her warmth. _

_Now he should do it. He was going to do it. _

_He carefully wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her back. He slid the fabric of her sweater at her neck to the side, baring a patch of lovely pale skin to him. This was a place that was easily hidden underneath her clothes._

_"Bulma... I want to... I wanted to say... I... Damn..." Giggles made him smirk too._

_"Thank you, Bulma."_

_"You're welcome, Vegeta."_

_"I wanted to ask you something... It's some kind of ritual under Saiyans... I would like to mark you as a friend..." He slightly changed the truth. No way he was going to tell her his real intentions. He would scare her away._

_"Ok. How do you do that?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I bite you."_

_"You _bite_ me?! Why? Didn't they tell you that biting other people is bad? And you say that humans are strange!!"_

_"Will you let me?" he demanded, impatiently. He didn't want to quarrel about this._

_"Sorry... Uhm... Sure. But you people are strange!"_

_He didn't answer that, as he leaned down and settled his mouth over her skin, just where her neck met her shoulder. He felt her tense beneath him, but he didn't let that deter him._

_Suddenly, viciously, he clamped down hard, piercing the skin with his incisors, drawing blood, which he eagerly drank up. Her skin was sweet, but her blood even sweeter._

_She jerked in his arms, and a pained and startled "Eeep" escaped her. He tightened his hold on her, licking and sucking the wound till no more blood flowed from it. He eased his hold on her somewhat, and looked up at her face._

_"I know one thing; I'm not about to make a lot of Saiyan friends!"_

_He chuckled somewhat, and pressed her closer. He had found out during his time with her and her affection that was so easily given, that he was starved for her gentle affections and body contact. Now that he finally had allowed himself to hold her, he didn't want to let go. But he had to. _

_Slowly, he untangled their arms, and took some distance from her. He felt coldness creep up in him, the same time he let her go._

_But he also felt the bond, alive and awake now, singing in his blood. And he knew the moment he left this space station, the Call would begin._

_She would hardly notice anything. It was the Saiyan male who usually initiated a bond, and when it wasn't completed, the male felt the Call the most._

_Only her subconscious would really have a clue to what was going on, as it would be greatly influenced by him. Her dreams were his only way of communicating with her. He would use it well._

_"I'm glad I'm your friend, Vegeta. Your idea of, uhmm, making friendship looks like some kind of blood rite I've read about in some books. Some people would make a cut in their hand and then let their blood mingle, making them 'bloodbrothers' or something cool like that._

_But I'm not going to cut my hand. I've already have a cut in my neck." She tried to angle her head and look at it. "Do you think it needs stitches?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok. Well, I want to give you something too. Here," She pulled some king of necklace from under her sweater and took it of. It was a fine chain made out of some sort of metal, at which some kind of medallion hang._

_"My mother has given it to me... I want you to have it."_

_He knew how important her mother was to her. The significance of the necklace wasn't lost to him. She wanted to give him something very dear to her, to show him how important he was to her._

_"If I give it to you, you must come back once in a while to show me you still have it and that it's fine. It's like some kind of... insurance." She tried to be tough and act like it meant nothing to her, or to him, but he knew what it really meant._

_She really cared for him._

_"Thanks, Bulma," he took the necklace with a certain kind of awe, and placed it around his neck, tugging it away under his strange spandex uniform._

_"I'll keep it safe."_

He still had it. It was safely hidden underneath his uniform. Her token of friendship. Sometimes it made him feel almost guilty that he had lied to her about the marking. 

He softly set his teeth in the small indentions, making her shiver some more.

"Vegeta?" She breathed. "Are you gonna bite me again?"

He didn't answer her, just let his teeth sink in her flesh. The rich taste of her blood filled his mouth, and he felt the need and want in his body escalate. He heard a soft mewl of pain, but as he began to suck erotically at the wound, the mewls turned into those of desire and pleasure. She bucked her hips up, enticing him. Did she feel how hard she made him?

He moved his hands to her breasts, while he kept his mouth on her neck. He cupped them, stroked them, then flicked his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped and arched her back, pressing closer to him.

She let her own hands travel over his back, feeling the thick muscles and the strength they contained. The feeling was strangely erotic and Bulma feverishly tugged at his uniform, eager to feel his skin too.

He chuckled, thrilled with her response, and began to strip himself out of his uniform. He floated himself just a few inches above her, and quickly undressed himself, till he was only wearing her necklace.

She reached out and cupped the medallion. She smiled up to him.

"You still have it..."

"Of course." He floated down and settled himself over and on her body; one of his legs between hers, both his arms beside her head. The friction of her half clothed form against his naked skin, her soft breasts against his steel muscles... It nearly drove him over the edge. But he wouldn't let go of his control just yet. He couldn't; he would surely hurt her, and he wanted her screaming out in pleasure, not in pain.

He moved slowly down her body and placed kisses along his path, licking the skin, tasting the light sheen of sweat that formed on her body. When he teased a nipple with his mouth, she was writhing and twisting beneath him, her hands buried in his hair again, keeping him as close as possible to her body.

He was busily working on her pants and underwear, pulling them down her long legs. He pulled himself loose of her grip, hearing her moan of disappointment and smirked at her, while he stood beside the table, pulling off her shoes and then her clothes. She was still oblivious to her surroundings, but he didn't care. The symbolism was enough for him. And though the table wasn't the most comfortable of surfaces, it would do. She didn't seem to mind.

He seated himself next to her feet and looked at her body with an intensity and fire that brought the same red colour to her cheeks he was so fascinated by the first time he had seen it. A blush, they called it. It ran all the way down to her breasts. She was so lovely.

She had grown up, and finally he didn't have to wait any longer. She was the most pleasing thing he had ever seen. Long, shapely legs, slim curves, small breasts, which fitted nicely into his hands. Yes, she was a small thing, maybe just two inches smaller than him and very frail and delicate. He had to take it easy on her; it seemed to him he could break her so easily. And though she was embarrassed, her trust in him was still visible in her eyes. It seemed she admired his body too, though her eyes seemed to never stray beneath his waistline. Silly girl, still so innocent. Still a virgin, waiting for her mate. Good.

He crawled up her body and the hunger that shone in his eyes flushed her even more. 

"Vegeta... I've dreamed about this..." He was amused; could she even get any redder?

"Yes, I know you did."

"Right." She didn't believe him and looked at him with an smile. "And how you're supposed to know that, hmm? You're a psychic or something?" She let her hands run up and down his arms, apparently fascinated with the muscles and warm skin. She caressed his shoulders and his chest, trailing his scars with one finger. 

"There are many more than there used to be..." She seemed to have forgotten about what they were talking about.

"Yes, there are many more. But Bulma, I know why you've been dreaming. I've sent most of those dreams to you. I know that and can do that, for we are mates... This mark," he gently stroked the bitemark, "is more than a sign of friendship... The day you gave me my first kiss, was the day I realised you were supposed to be my mate. And I wanted you for my mate. So I marked you, and with that mark, I bonded you to me."

She stared up at him, full of wonder and awe.

"You... wanted me? We are mates...?" She looked up at him with confusion. "Does that mean we're married?"

"Yes, I want you... And yes, we are more than married. I will never let you go. You're mine."

"You're mine too." She said, with conviction.

"That's fine with me, woman." He was proud of her; she responded well to his explanation (even though she was now a bit more... co-operative than usual) and seemed to welcome this bond. Didn't they choose each other?

"What happened to 'silly girl'?" She asked, amused at his name-calling.

"You're a woman now, Bulma, soon to be _my_ woman."

"Mmmm... Show me, then." She said simply, giving him a smile that touched him deep inside.

He then did just that. He kissed her deeply, with a fierce possession and obsession, showing her everything that raged deep inside him. His hands swept over her body, teasing her, making her moan and whimper with pleasure and frustration.

He pushed her thighs apart, and slowly touched her there, parting the folds till he found that hidden part of her. Vegeta could smell her desire increase as he lightly flicked her nub, eliciting attractive moans from her, while she pushed her hips up. He used his other hand to keep them firmly pinned to the table, making her submit to his pace. 

She was slowly sliding her hands over his body too, though she fell silent at times, when he brought her to new heights of pleasure. She felt safe in his arms, even though she knew they were going to do something totally new for her. He wanted her! The boy she had a crush on when she was nine, had been obviously thinking about her! Had been wanting her! Dreaming of her... She slowly let one hand wonder down, over his back to his waist and stomach to... Did she dare?

All thoughts of daring were gone as he suddenly found some hidden spot between her legs and started touching it in a slow rhythm. Oh... It felt good... But much too slow. But he kept her firmly down when she tried to urge him on. He kept his thumb on her, while he dipped a finger inside her, making her shudder and whimper even louder.

"Vegeta!" She gasped as he plunged first one, then two fingers inside her, testing her and finding her very tight. She was slick and very hot, but so tight. It would feel heavenly for him, but would mean pain for her, even more so because they had her virginity to deal with. 

He just had to go slow. He increased the tempo of his fingers, bringing her further and further to her peak, and her breathing grew erratic and needy. She was moaning his name now, while she trashed beneath him, clutching at his back. Her face was shining with wonder and excitement.

_That's it_, he thought, _feel it, loose control, let me see your release_.

"Come for me," he growled at her, wanting to see her eyes grow wide with pleasure. 

And she did, coming hard, her eyes widening with pleasure and satisfaction. Her body slacked in his arms, a large sigh escaping her.

Her body was pliant, and he moved her legs, hooking them over his hips. She reached up with both hands to cup his face tenderly and give him long, lingering kisses.

Did she know what she was doing to him?

He used one hand to bring the tip of him to her opening and started to slowly slide in, making her gasp.

He kept looking at her face and saw her features contort somewhat.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her, keeping still.

"No... It's just a bit uncomfortable..." 

He lifted her hips up, so the angle would be somewhat less stretching her. He moved somewhat deeper in, while the feeling of finally being inside her, her warmth surrounding him, brought his control to the point of snapping.

A moan, this time of pain, reached his ears, and it helped to reign his own urges in.

"Vegeta... This isn't going to work... You don't fit!" She exclaimed.

"Sssh... I will. It will hurt, but just for a moment... Just relax." He kissed her, to divert her attention somewhat.

He decided to take her quickly; maybe that would be better. He lifted her hips up somewhat more, then trust deeply, through her virginity. He pressed in her deeper, until she took all of him in, and he was resting in her to the hilt. Then, he stopped.

She had her eyes tightly shut, and her whole face was a grimace. Her hands were clutching his shoulders tightly, the fingers white. 

He nibbled on her lips, trying to get her to open her eyes. He softly massaged her buttocks, while he waited for her to open her eyes.

Finally she did, and the pain that he read there, that he caused her, made him flinch deep inside.

"It hurts, Vegeta." She said honestly, while trying to give him a wan smile.

"I've read about this, and heard about it, but I never would have thought it would hurt so bad."

"You're tiny, woman, and I'm... not. But we do fit together. It will be better, I promise."

"I think sex is overrated." She stated firmly.

He snickered at her indignant expression. "Just wait, Bulma. When the pain's gone, who knows what you'll say then."

"We'll see, mister."

She shifted beneath him, trying to become a bit more comfortable, maybe, and he froze and growled at her.

"Don't do that. I'm about to... loose it. Damnit. Don't try my control."

She shifted again, and wiggled her hips, suddenly realising she was lying on a metal surface. "But this is not very comfortable, and-" He leaned down and took her mouth in a savage kiss, with an need she had never felt from him before.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he snarled at her. He gripped her buttocks firmly and pressed her against him, making her flinch. Then, he slowly pulled out of her, then trust back in. Slow, deep, strong thrusts. Her whole body shook with the force behind those and she bit her lip at the pain. 

But she saw he was too far gone now. The same pleasure and need that held her in it's grip before, now had a firm hold on him. He had lost control and she was thrilled but also a bit frightened at the sight. Saiyans... animals, her father called them and indeed, Vegeta had a dark, primal side, with deep instincts. And she had made him loose control... Because he needed her... He wanted her... 

A deep growl resonated in his throat and he bared his teeth at her and as his speed picked up, he suddenly grabbed her legs, and hooked them over his elbows, making her blush at the very strange position her body was in. He took advantage of this new position and deepened his penetration as well as the force. He held her down by his weight, while he buried his face in her neck. He bit down on the bite in her neck fiercely and moaned and growled when the blood started to flow.

The pain had lowered to a level where it was a mere irritation and she was a captive to the whole intensity of his taking of her body. Her whole body was controlled by him, dominated by him. His flesh slapped against hers, and she moaned suddenly, as he touched a spot somewhere deep inside her.

He growled back and slightly angled his body, till every trust brushed against that very same spot. One of his hands reached between their bodies, stroking, touching, teasing... She threw her head back at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

"Vegeta!!" She clutched his back with both arms, totally surrendering to his body, letting him do whatever he wanted.

He pounded into her, still going harder and deeper it seemed. She was again brought higher and higher... until she reached something, scattering her vision, making her almost black out with the force of it.

"Vegeta!!" She screamed, and he growled when he heard her scream his name in ecstasy. With a few desperate trusts, he was there too, purring deeply into his throat as he let go and spilt in her.

Both were gasping for breath, and collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Bulma felt sleep coming over her, while she tenderly stroked his back. His rumbling purring made her whole body tremble and it only made her more sleepy. Most of his weight lay heavily on her, but it felt strangely safe and protected.

"Wow," she uttered, while she gave him drowsy kisses on his face, making him clutch her even tighter.

"Changed your mind, woman?"

"Mmm... I think I did. But I imagine I'll be sore for a while. And I'm awfully sleepy..." Her eyes fluttered, while she tried to stay awake. She gently stroked the sweat-matted hair from his forehead.

"Mmmm... Love you..." She whispered. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and he lost himself in the depths.

He didn't say anything back, at least, not out loud. She heard him whisper in her mind: _"L-..._ _Love you_ _too, Bulma, Mate."_

He felt her love filling him, heart, soul and mind touching, melting together; separate, but one. He had no words to explain this one sacred and mysterious gift to his people.

She was asleep now, with a faint smile still on her lovely, flushed face. He slowly eased himself out of her and separated from her warm body. He stood next to the table, looking at her, seeing the evidence of their mating on her body, making him feel the possessive need even more. The Call's demands had been met... If only for a little while.

He quickly dressed himself, then took his time dressing his mate's lithe body. He tossed away the bra and underwear. He thought of them as a silly humans' custom; what was their use?

He gathered her in his arms and smirked down at her sleeping face. It was the last effect of the drug; a deep, healing sleep. She would probably wake up in about eight hours or so.

It would give him time enough to finish his business here.

He walked towards the exit, and before he left the lab, he took one last look around. This lab that had first brought him so much pain and torture, then to bring him his most unattainable and unlikely, deepest buried desire: his Mate. His destiny. His salvation. His sanity.

He would forever thank his ancient and unpredictable gods.

Tonight, this whole damned space station would burn as a giant sacrifice for them.


	3. Part III

A/N: The third and last part of this story. Enjoy!

Warning: Gore in this chapter.

For the warmth in your eyes

Part III

He held her tightly against his chest, feeling her heart beat in time with his. He walked through the corridors, some half-destroyed, trails of smoke hanging lowly above the floor. He heard distance explosions, and fragments of what seemed like screaming, becoming louder as he neared his destination; the great conference/banquet hall.

Screams and shouts were heard from within and for a moment he savoured the sweet sound of fear and despair. He could recognise them so easily, because it were the same sounds he had uttered the first few weeks with Frieza, before he had steeled his mind.

As he entered the giant space, his attention was immediately on the group of humans, clustered together, all shackled and bound with their own invention: ki-collars. Set to the highest setting, of course, so that even they felt their effects, with their puny ki's.

Pathetic bunch they were.

"Sire," a large Saiyan bowed down before him, then straightened and give his Prince a nasty smirk.

"I see you've had some fun."

"Not much... And the ones you wanted were left alone. We've waited for you, your Highness." The Saiyan looked with plain interest at the small female the Prince had so protectively cradled in his arms.

"Ahh... So, this is the one. She's very beautiful, Sir."

"Yes, she is. And she will be treated with the utmost respect." It was not a question, and the large Saiyan bowed his head.

"Of course. She is your mate, Sir. She already has our respect for helping you survive and escape this hell. And at such a young age. You have got yourself a fine Mate, Highness, if I may say so." 

Vegeta was pleased at his honesty. He wouldn't have to fear for her safety or a lack of acceptance among his small group of loyal soldiers, just because she was human. His soldiers all had a somewhat more open mind due to the hardships they endured and the situations they've been in.

Meanwhile, it finally seemed that the group of humans had caught sight of the Prince. They started hollering threats and insults at him and his companions. When the Prince turned to face them, they gasped as the saw the figure he held in his arms.

"Bulma!" A grey, worn out man said angrily. "What have you done to her, you monster!"

One man, young and good-looking, tried to work himself up, but collapsed back into his sitting position, panting with the exertion, while his ki-collar beeped warningly.

"Well, that's interesting," Vegeta snickered. "That one seems to have some ki. It must be that Yamcha fellow then."

"Yes, Sir. After some... persuasion," some other Saiyans around him guffawed at that, "he told us his name. Though it was rather obvious, of course! He's the only human on this space station with a ki to mention."

"Let her go, you bastard!!" The scarred human, Yamcha yelled at him, his face red and swollen. 

"No, I am not letting go of her."

"What do you want with her, you dirty monkey!" The older man hissed at him, while clawing at his collar. "You think you can get to me by using my daughter?!"

"I don't think you care enough about your only child to be really affected if I hurt her. You would probably sell her to Frieza, if that would somehow help you along, professor Briefs."

Vegeta sat down on a chair that faced the humans, while he still had the sleeping Bulma in his arms. Her head lay against his shoulders, while she snuggled into his embrace. He absentmindedly trailed a hand through her hair, playing with the tresses.

The man was stunned when he saw the display of affection, while Yamcha snarled at him. The other humans looked at them with fear and anger, not knowing what to make of this situation.

"Speaking of Frieza. You probably haven't heard much from him lately, have you?"

"What do you care?! You're probably still running from him! Wait till he gets his hands on you. He was most displeased with your escape. He doesn't like defiance!"

"And does he like failure? It surprised me that he hadn't killed you when he found out that you had lost his pet. I reckon you've done some really dirty jobs for him to keep yourself and your station alive and kicking."

"And what about it, Vegeta, you care?" The man sneered back.

"No, I don't. I only care about what you've done to me..."

"Wait until Frieza hears of this... he will come straight this way, monkey. We still had time to send out a distress call before you overtook the station."

"And you think that Frieza will come running to save his precious doctor. I don't think he would, even if he still could..."

"And what do you mean, 'if he still could'! You're trying to say something here, you stupid inbreed!" Though the professor seemed full of bravado, Vegeta spotted the uncertainty and doubt in his eyes, and smelt his fear growing stronger.

"What I'm trying to say is... I've taken Frieza out of business."

"Ha!" The professor sneered. "You expect me to believe you, a stupid Saiyan, could defeat Frieza? My dear monkey, you do not even come close to him!"

Vegeta smiled coldly. "Believe whatever you want."

"I believe," the fool Yamcha said brashly, "That even I could easily teach you a lesson, with one arm tied behind my back, if you took this collar off me."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and he gave the human a derisive smirk. "You are incredibly stupid, human."

"Right. And you are incredibly cowardly."

Vegeta snickered cruelly. "You think? Well, all right human, I'll give you a shot at me. Because I do have something to settle with you."

Yamcha turned pale at the dark anticipation on the Prince's face. Truthfully, he had never believed that the Prince would engage him in combat... he really didn't know what his chances were... The Saiyans were, after all, a race with a inbred high ki, which they raised even further throughout their whole lives by fighting and training.

Still, Professor Briefs had helped him train, when Yamcha's unnatural high ki was discovered when he was thirteen. Plus, the professor had used several of his more secret techniques on him, with his consent. Yamcha liked the feeling of power, which his high ki gave him. In exchange for the professor's services, Yamcha agreed to become his bodyguard and 'caretaker' of the specimens with somewhat higher ki. It was a good deal.

He looked at the sleeping girl in the arms of the Prince. He didn't know what he had done to her, but it made him furious just to see him with her! How dared he even touch her!

Since he had noticed Bulma growing up, about two years ago, he had considered her as his. He even had her father's approval, so nothing stood in his way... Except maybe her aloofness... She didn't seem to overly like him, but he had been sure that he could win her over.

But now... How could they get out of this situation? He didn't know what the professor had done to the Saiyan Prince, but he was sure it hadn't been pretty. Now, the Prince seemed terribly eager for revenge. But would he kill everyone aboard, just to get revenge on one person?

He hoped not. Maybe he should start looking for a way out...

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore about his own survival...

Maybe when they deactivated the collar, then he would grasp the opportunity and get the hell out of here. He gave Bulma a look and sighed. It was a pity but... he valued his own skin more. Still, he wished he had just taken her when he had the chance. She would have liked it, him, eventually.

He still felt the piercing eyes of Vegeta fixed on him and he shivered slightly. Maybe he was more dangerous than he had originally thought. He threw a nervous look on the professor, who was still as arrogant as ever, even shackled as he was now. Professor Briefs was confident he had everything under control.

"Radditz," the Prince commanded to a large Saiyan with very unruly, long hair who stood near Yamcha, "release the weakling."

"Yes, Sir." The Saiyan gave the scarred human a nasty smirk as he deactivated the collar.

"You shall wish you never had set foot on this station, human," the Saiyan who released him, hissed his ominous words in Yamcha's ear.

Yamcha didn't answer, just stood up, and straightened himself. He couldn't let them see his insecurity. He had to wait for the perfect moment to get out of here.

The Saiyans warriors all kept their eyes on him, while the prince stood up and carefully placed the girl in the chair.

"Bardock, guard her," he said to the Saiyan whom stood beside him, watching the spectacle.

"Of course, your Highness." And the Saiyan took a defensive stance before the chair, almost blocking the sleeping form entirely from sight.

"Now... You ready to rumble, human?"

Yamcha nodded, while he waited for the opportune moment; just one opening, just one moment of waned attention...

When the Prince looked to the professor when he said something nasty, he saw his chance. He powered up immediately and knocked the Saiyan next to him, Radditz, away and sped for the door, dodging another Saiyan coming right at him. Gods, they were fast! He would never have thought them this fast! But he was almost there, Almost at the do-

A solid kick to the stomach made him fly back, till he crashed into something. Only, something appeared to be someone, as he was delivered a punch to the head. He sank down to his knees, momentarily stunned. A Saiyan stood above him, snarling at him, a dangerous look on his face.

He raised his hand for another blow but a snapped "Hold, Toma" from the Prince stopped him. The Prince still stood, in front of the door, looking at him with disgust and contempt. It was the Prince who kicked him. Yamcha hadn't even seen him move...

"Who's the coward here, weakling? I thought you wanted a fair fight. I gave you the possibility, and you run from me, like a real human coward. But you won't get away. You just have to fight me. Come on, show me what you've got... Show me what the professor did for you."

At that, Yamcha launched himself at him, a fist drawn back, ready to strike. He put all of his ki into the blow and brought it to the Prince's face.

It was grasped, before he could make contact. Blocked! The ki in his fist should have hurt the haughty Prince; the speed behind his punch should have gone through the Saiyan's defences!

But it didn't. He felt the grip Vegeta had on his fist tighten, till it started to hurt. Yamcha looked his opponent in the eyes, and saw the malice, the eagerness for his blood there. Cold, black eyes, sucking him in. He felt cold dread settle deep in his stomach.

He lashed out with his other fist, but it was also easily caught. The Prince smiled at him. 

"Kneel for me," he said, and he pushed the human down on his knees, using the grip on his fists.

Vegeta watched his enemy closely, saw the fear he kept so poorly hidden. He had finally realised that he was in a very precarious situation... A very dangerous situation. Soon, he would realise he would die here.

The stench of his fear was easily recognised by the Saiyan soldiers and they all grinned at the kneeling human, who was trembling now.

Vegeta began to crush the hands of the human. Yamcha tried to pull them out of his grip, but was completely powerless against the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta crushed the hands into pulverised bones and flesh, while the human screamed. Music to his ears, and he smirked wickedly.

The hands were now no more than mutilated bits of flesh. He released his grip, and the human sank down, still screaming like an animal about to be slaughtered, looking at his hands, horror and disbelief written on his face.

"I'm going to make you bleed, human. You dared to think about touching what is mine. I know you've harassed her, too. But she didn't want to have anything to do with you, now did she?"

He saw the human's eyes flicker in recognition when he realised what he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that, Vegeta!" The professor yelled at him, but he heard the confusion in his voice.

"Just what I said. This weak coward wanted what is mine. He's going to pay for it." Vegeta reached down and took one of Yamcha's crushed hands in it, and used it to pull him up.

"Stand up, scarred freak. Look at you, already lost all your senses, and just by losing your hands... Weak. I thought I would have something of a challenge, but you sadly disappoint me-"

"Bulma?!" The professor suddenly shouted at him in understanding, while his face was contorted by rage.

"That only took you a minute or two... I'm impressed." Vegeta didn't pay any attention to the fuming professor, but kept it focused on the half-conscious human.

"You think loosing your hands is tough? Try this!" He let a small measure of ki infuse his fingers, and with a quick, slashing motion, he raked them over the human's stomach. Then, he let the human drop. 

Yamcha felt to the ground, on his back. First, nothing was to be seen on his gi, but some blood, then, the fabric gaped open, and blood started to flow out, followed by his innards. 

Yamcha was hollering now, screaming, while he tried to push everything back in with his hands. His screams were alternated with gurgling sounds and high-pitched moans.

Vegeta stood next to him, looking over him, with a satisfied expression on his face. 

"It's a pity. For you, I mean. It seems I haven't severed any large, important veins. Your dead will be very slow, and painful."

Vegeta turned away from Yamcha, and walked towards the group of humans who now all sat huddled together, faces as white as sheets. Gone was the righteous anger, the threats, the confidence. Even the professor was somewhat paler than usual, while he still tried to appear non-affected.

"Now, professor, back to you and your questions."

Vegeta stopped right in front of the professor and looked down on him, with a mocking expression on his face.

"Why would you suddenly be so worried about your daughter? You never cared much about her, except for what she could do for you.'

"She's my daughter and-"

"But do you even know her? Do you know her motivations, her moods, her favourite candy, her dreams? You do not. But I do." He leaned down, and whispered to the professor. "I do. I know her very well. I know her mind, her heart, her soul, and her body..."

The professor turned purple with rage. "You're lying, son of a bitch!" 

Vegeta raised a hand to hit him, and the professor flinched back. When the blow didn't landed, he looked back up at Vegeta, to see him chuckling, looking down on him with a sardonic look.

"My, scared of me? You deserved the blow, of course. But we haven't come to that, yet. And I'm not lying. I know your daughter for a long time. Ten years, exactly."

When Vegeta saw the professor frown, he smirked.

"That should say something to you. But don't you remember it? Your daughter used be so proud and crazy of her daddy, even though at times, he treated her like dirt. And she was very excited about a new project of her father, one that came from far away in the universe. But you didn't talk to her about it, nor did anyone else. And how could they? Even you couldn't tell a nine year old girl her father was receiving a fourteen your old Saiyan who had some problems with authority. You couldn't tell her you would torture him with the most advanced means to break his mind and then turn him into the perfect little soldier.

But she didn't know this, but she was so very curious. So very curious, that she disobeyed her father and hid into the lab where he scheduled me in, using a secret way she had discovered.

She saw me being brought in, screaming and kicking. Then, she saw you. She believed you would save me, free me of my restraints and pain. Can you imagine what she felt when she saw, to her complete horror and disbelief, her father intensifying the pain by administering a potion that she had been warned off as 'very dangerous'? She lost all fate in you, her father. You weren't her father anymore. She told me once that at that moment her severe, stern father died, and was somehow replaced with a monster. She was afraid of you, but that didn't stop her from helping me. She was horrified to see someone being tortured, certainly a child... Even though I wasn't one anymore, in any of the meanings of the word. She felt compelled to help me, she felt compassion for me. She longed for a friend, a playmate. Someone who would listen to her. She came every day to my cage. In your arrogance, you never kept a watch on me, confident I couldn't escape or try to kill myself. And I couldn't, not without help. But she became my saviour, my accomplice, my _friend_. She took care of my wounds, brought me extra food, made me forget the torture and at the end helped me escape. I bet you always wondered how I managed to escape, didn't you?

I've come back for her. Getting my revenge on you and your people is a nice bonus. But she is and will be my first priority. We formed something, in the months you kept me here, something that can't be denied, nor broken, nor reversed. We bonded, deeply, though she wasn't aware of it. She thought we were just friends, and I let her believe it, till she would be older. But over the years, she grow up, and subconsciously, she knew she was mine. And today, I've claimed her, as my mate." He told the professor and all the humans in the room proudly.

For a moment, the professor didn't say anything at all. His mouth worked, but no sound came out of it. His face flushed even more, as slowly a blind rage settled over him.

"Mate?! What kind of animalistic term is that?! You raped my daughter, didn't you?! I guess it's her own fault for helping you. She dared to betray me, the little bitch. A whore, just like her mother!!"

He couldn't get anything more out, as he was brutally backhanded into the floor. 

"Silence," Vegeta snarled, while his eyes slowly bleed turquoise, "don't you dare say anything about her! I don't know how you managed to bring forth a daughter with so much warmth and feelings, but it's your own loss you've never realised what a treasure you had in her! She betrayed you, you say. How can she betray you, as you have never done anything to deserve her loyalty? She didn't betray anyone. She stayed true to her heart, and everything her mother taught her. She must be one of the rare creatures in this universe who have the courage to do what she did; defy her master, her father in her case, to do what's right." Vegeta lowered himself, till he was only an inch away from the old man's face.

"I bet you had some plans for her. Plans that would gain you favours and goods. You noticed the beauty of her face, but never the beauty that she has inside. She showed me, though. I've killed everything that stood between me and her. I've killed Frieza, yes, and I will probably kill his entire family and race; I have to keep her safe. She is mine, and will stay that way. A bond cannot be broken, and is the most sacred thing in this universe, to us Saiyans. We never show any feelings, except to our mates. They are our only weakness... but at the same time our greatest strengths. We want to have them with us, as long as possible on this mortal plane, until we are killed. Then, together, we join our gods, Rabarber and Yolu, a bonded pair themselves, and honour them until the Times themselves have no meaning anymore. They look favourably upon bonded pairs, and their accomplishments together. And we have accomplish much, already. 

Your daughter is a gift of the Gods, and I will treasure her forever. She is my destiny and helped me reach another. For if I hadn't had her to fight for, I wouldn't be what I am now; Super Saiyan."  

"Right! You believe in that fairytale? You stupid monkeys are all the same; still believing in that myth!" The professor let out a mocking laugh

"I'll show you... haven't you noticed my eyes? I reckon they're not black anymore... What do you see, professor?"

Indeed, his eyes were now complete turquoise, and his hair colour was changing as well... blond, gold. His muscled bulged under the enormous ki that flowed through his body and he even seemed to have grown an inch or two.

"Impossible..." professor Briefs gasped. "No..."  
  
"Believe me now, professor? See how I could have easily killed Frieza. I've made him suffer... I've made him scream and beg before the end. All those years in his 'service' have been paid back. Now, I only have you to deal with, and your team. I've memorised their names and faces. Now, I'm going to get even with you!"

Now, the professor did show fear; the young Saiyan had changed into a real warrior, with strength unsurpassed. He saw his own death in those cold, fathomless eyes. 

"Can we talk about this, Vegeta. I can be of great assistance to you and-"

"Spare me, old man! I only want to see you scream. That, and beg for a quick death. I'm going to give you your own poison." Vegeta walked towards a table, on which one of his warriors had put some supplies.

"I've got a triple dose of TRU23 for everyone here... But I don't think Yamcha needs one. I think he's too far gone to appreciate it anymore..." A cold, cruel smile was directed to the whining figure who laid in a large puddle of his own blood.

"So, everyone line up for his medicine!" The Saiyans snickered at the humans as they stalked towards their prey, each of them grabbing several of them, dragging them to the table. Everyone was injected with the drug, and released. The last one was the professor, which Vegeta injected himself, all the while staring him in the eyes; he hoped that the professor's last sane memory would be his eyes, and the hate and cruelty that burned in there.

Soon, none of the humans were aware of the Saiyans, who were looking at them with a truculent pleasure. They were screaming, moaning, begging, rambling. They yanked at their own hair, clawed at their skin and eyes. Many clutched their heads.

Vegeta walked back to the chair and lifted Bulma up, settling her in his lap as he sat down. He caressed her hair and took in the sweet scent of her hair as he watched the suffering humans with a cold satisfaction and a dark glee.

They got what was coming for them.

The first thing Bulma noticed was the warmth of a second body, spooning her. A strong arm was draped over her waist, holding her close to him. She didn't need to see his face; Vegeta. 

She remembered what they had done together, and a blush spread over her cheeks. That she could be that... uhm... sensual...

But she didn't mind it now. She had been, unknowingly, waiting for him. Her friend. He was the only real friend she had and now... they were even more. Lovers... Mates, he had called them, bonded mates. The way he said it, with such deeply rooted awe, made her realise it was something really special and important. He had to tell her more about it.

He had come for her. He hadn't forgotten her. That alone made her feel giddy. Then he had made love to her... Told her he loved her... Wow. 

She looked around her, and saw that the bed she was lying on, was situated in a corner of a room which had about the size of her small lab. She frowned when she thought about her lab and the space station. What had exactly happened there?

And what would happen now? What for plans did Vegeta have? What would she do? She wasn't on the space station anymore, of that she was certain. The whole interior, and some technology, was different from that on the space station.

She placed a hand on the well-muscled arm around her waist, and softly stroked it. Would he keep her with him? He said they were now mated, but... what exactly did that mean?

She was distracted from her thoughts as he buried his face in her neck and placed lazy kisses on her skin, making her sigh. It felt so good.

"Awake, little woman?" he purred against her skin, making her shiver all over.

"Yes... I am." She tried to turn around, so she could see his face. He complied and used his arm to roll her over, till they faced each other.

"What's the matter, Bulma?"

"Where am I, Vegeta?" he saw the insecurity and questions in her eyes. He was prepared for them, and pulled her a little closer, while he thought of a way to start.

"You're on my ship."

"I thought something like that, yes. This is your own ship?"

"Yes, it is my ship as I am the Prince, but I see it more as our ship. Mine and my warriors, and yours."

"You have... warriors?"

"Yes, a squad of loyal Saiyans."

"Wow... You got to tell me about them later, but... what was happening on the space station?"

"We entered the space station, and caused some... confusion. It was the only way for us to get inside; your father would never have let us in, so we had to make ourselves a way in. And I lied... We did cause a tiny accident with his new fuel." Vegeta gave her a somewhat cocky grin. "I assure you, nobody was hurt in _that_ explosion."

"Mmm, you blew up the mainframe, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did."

"How did you find it?! Even I don't know where exactly in the station it is hidden."

"That's my little secret. After blowing up the mainframe and taking care of the guards, I came looking for you. I knew where you were, but when I saw you lying unconscious... You gave me quite the scare, woman."

"The explosions rocked the entire ship, and I lost my balance and fell with my head against my desk. Maybe next time, you can give me a warning and I'll hold onto something."

"There will be no next time. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Plus, I don't plan to blow up ships which have you on board."

"That's quite a relief... But what happened to the rest of the space station and the people on it... my father? She asked hesitantly.

"The space station is gone. We blew it up. Some escaped."

"Not my father, I think." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"No, not your father. Several other didn't make it either. The head of the guards, Yamcha is his name, I believe, had an accident as well..." She stared hard in his eyes, then let out a deep sigh, and looked away, a solemn expression on her face.

"I can't blame you... It's so very wrong, but... I can't blame you. I know why you've done it... I feel your reasons deep down, here," she lay a hand on her heart, "and now he can't hurt anyone anymore, but... shouldn't I feel sad, or at least feel _something_ now you killed him?"

"I think you've lost whatever soft feelings you had for him long ago."

"Yes, but... those people... You killed them quickly? Just an execution?"

"Yes," he said quietly, but after seeing her questioning eyes, he turned his head away.

She lay a hand on his cheek and turned his head back, till they were looking at each other again.

"Promise me, that from now on, you always will be honest with me. No lies. You frighten me sometimes, Vegeta, and you're sometimes so dark and... threatening, but... Somehow, I love you. Your my lover and my friend. I don't want you to lie. Whatever you do or say, I can handle it. But be honest with me. Trust me, and I follow you everywhere, blindly... If you want me to, because... I, uhm..." She looked away, avoiding his eyes, blushing.

"I mean, I don't want to be obtrusive, or impose on you... You surely have many things to do, and I-"

"Stop, Bulma. Don't ever doubt that I want you with me. I told you; we're mates. Together, we can take on everything, everybody. You know, since I marked you all those years ago, I have felt the Call. It's what we call the need and want to be with your mate. It drove me half insane. Maybe I have really lost my mind, but I really can't tell the difference," he was pleased as he saw her giggle. 

"Now that we have mated, " a fierce blushing made him smirk, "whenever we're apart, for longer periods of time, we will both feel the Call. You too, and I want to save you from it. And now that I've finally answered the Call, satisfied the needs... It felt too good, too whole, to ever let you go... It's too bad I have other duties, otherwise I would lock us both in this bedroom."

"Though it indeed sounds very nice, Vegeta, I bet there are other things to do... Erm, what are we going to do? Do you have any plans?"

"Yes, I have. And I will confer about them with you and my squad. Together, we will decide what to do. I think Bardock has some good suggestions too."

"Bardock?" 

"The leader of the squad."

"You got to tell me about them, how you met them... I though all the Saiyans were in Frieza's service?"  
  
"They decided they didn't like Frieza's and the King's orders, seeing where it lead them... They decided to search for me..."

"Mmm, I believe it's a rather long story... Will you tell me?"

"You better get some sleep. I don't know if you slept off the last effects of the drug I gave you for your head. And otherwise I know of something else to do..." He gave her a sexy smirk, then grinned outright as the blush returned with a vengeance.

"Well, uhm... sore?" She tried, half-heartedly. It did sound very tempting, and the things he made her feel... Wow.

"We'll make a deal then. I tell you a story, you fall asleep, then I wake you up and ravish you."

"Ravish me?" She fell into a fit of laughter. "You're sounding like some roguish bandit out of the eighteen century..."

"Wait till I get started... If you still have the breath to laugh."

"Ok, it's a deal," small giggles still erupted from her, and she looked at him with mischievous eyes. "I want to know everything, the moment you left in that ship we stole." Her expression turned into a serious one, and he felt all her relief flow through his mind. "I'm still so happy you survived."

"Me too. Now, hush, and let me tell. You better pay attention, because I won't repeat anything."

"I'm all ears." She snuggled deeper into his embrace and laid her head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. He started to talk, and in a few minutes she was in a deep sleep.

Vegeta smiled. He pulled her closer and was content to lay there, and just listen to her breathing and heartbeat.

Now, their life could begin.

It didn't matter what they would do. It didn't matter where they would go... Together they would face everything and everyone.

Let them come. Let them try. We can take them. If not... the gods favour us, and have already set a place for us... may it be heaven or hell. Honour them, we will. For we have each other.

The end of a very long one shot. I told you; Vegeta is sometimes a bit OOC... And for once, I liked writing him like this! So, this is the end, but perhaps, in the very far future, I write something about the squad and what they will plan to do next. Maybe, perhaps. I have so many other things to finish first! Thanks for all the reviews; you people are great!!


End file.
